He Can Never Speak Again
by mvfg
Summary: Left with many questions after watching the first three episodes of Inhumans. This is a "Why?" one-shot. May be slightly AU-ish. Story follows more closely to the TV show than comics. Timeframe: Black Bolt has undergone Terrigenesis. His tests are out and Council member told his parents they will never hear his voice again. Meanwhile, Maximus's tests are not yet out.


"So, I hear that you can never speak again."

 _That is what they said._ Blackagar scribbled on the piece of paper which was now the communication tool with his brother, Maximus, or _no_ , make that _everyone_.

"Doesn't it feel strange? Like a bad dream you can't get out of?"

Blackagar sighed inwardly. _I wish nothing had happened to me..._ He wrote. Maximus would know what he was referring to.

"I can't say the same for myself…" his brother responded, brooding.

Blackagar narrowed his eyes at Maximus. He was aware that Maximus was still bitter about their roles - he had always wanted to be King, to take over their father's role when the time came, but as a second-born son, it was not meant to be. His disappointment multiplied tenfold when he emerged from the terrigenesis chamber seemingly unchanged.

His brother sighed. "I'm not envious of your ability. I do wish to be able to still speak. But a King does need to have something. A human cannot be the King of inhumans."

 _Maybe you do have a gift, but it's taking time to show. Sometimes it's like that._

Maximus scoffed. "I feel as human as one can be," he said bitterly. "What if they kick me out of the Family? I have no powers. I'm as ordinary as the people working in the mines."

Blackagar shook his head vigorously. _No._ He gestured at himself, then at Maximus, before repeating this action a few more times.

"Yes, I'm your brother, and our father is the King. I'm just saying 'what if'? You know the Council is the real 'king' here."

Blackagar raised his hand to stop his brother. He looked around to make sure they were really alone in the room. He gave a shake of his head to warn Maximus of what he'd just said. His brother rolled his eyes in response, clearly unhappy.

 _I would never let them take you to the mines._

"And they would listen to you?"

He could see the fear form in his brother's eyes as he spoke. Blackagar hooked his two pinkies together as a sign of promise to Maximus.

 _Let's not talk about this for now. What's happening out there?_ Blackagar decided that changing the topic was a better idea. Besides, he hadn't stepped out of this room for an entire week.

Fortunately, his brother acquiesced. Maximus lay back comfortably in the couch, throwing one arm over the headrest. "Well, let's see… There was a girl." Blackagar raised his brow suggestively to signal to his brother to go on as he tossed the paper aside on the couch.

"Remember our second cousin, the daughter of Uncle Quelin?"

Blackagar frowned then gave a nod. They used to be close as kids but drifted apart the past few years as each of them in the Royal Family had to undergo customised training and lessons to prepare them as future rulers of Attilan.

" _Medusa_." The thought of her name arrived simultaneously with his brother's response. "She joined me for private lessons this week. Apparently, she underwent Terrigenesis a couple of days after us. Karnak has also returned from the monastery. He has strange drawings on his face now."

 _And?_ Blackagar didn't have to write that down. Maximus continued without any prompting, "Medusa's hair - it's weird now. It sort of… moves on its own? I didn't get to see it much. I think she was quite shy about it."

Blackagar couldn't stop the grin on his face. The mental image of Medusa's long reddish hair moving and twirling around was pretty amusing. She'd always had flowy red locks for as long he could remember, and the fact that it's her hair that was now enhanced… He looked up at Maximus to see that the joke was not lost on him.

"She's still the same Medusa. Clever with a sense of mischief," Maximus said. Blackagar nodded. He remembered clearly certain deeds their group, with Gorgon, Karnak and Triton included, had been up to when they were still young and carefree which left their parents very displeased. "She got prettier though" Maximus added.

Blackagar sat up at that. _Maximus…_ He gave a questioning look. Medusa is part of the Royal Family and marriages of the Royal Family are decided by the Genetic Council. They have been indoctrinated since young by their own parents that it was fruitless to go on any romantic endeavours with anyone other than the person they will be betrothed to.

Maximus shrugged. "I know. It's just a thought."

Right then, the door to the room opened. The two brothers sat upright when the sight of their parents greeted them. Blackagar took note of the grim look on his mother's face. His father's expression, however, was neutral. Agon spoke first.

"Maximus, would you please excuse us? I have to speak to Blackagar in private."

Maximus nodded and excused himself, not before throwing a suspicious look at the trio left in the room before exiting. Blackagar watched him as he shut the door, the atmosphere in the room suddenly unnerving.

He bowed his head slightly in a way of greeting. It had been a week since he last spoke. It still feels strange that he will never get to call his parents again.

"Blackagar," his father greeted as he stepped into the room and made his way to where his son was seated, wife in tow.

Blackagar got ready to rise but his father raised his hand in response. "It's okay, son. We just have some news to share." Blackagar nodded once. He caught the nervous glance his father gave to his mother, and tried to ignore the ominous feeling creeping up on him.

"As you are aware, we have been in discussion with the Council regarding your situation after your Terrigenesis…" Agon paused, making sure he had his son's full attention before continuing, "And while I have tried my best to assure the members of the Council that I have utmost faith in you to overcome the odds you have been dealt with, your mother and I have come to terms with the fact that the powers you have been blessed with are also far too dangerous, that 'faith' itself is not enough."

Agon stopped as he realised his son had broken his gaze. Blackagar's head hung low, his shoulders trembling, right hand over his mouth. Agon knew that breaking the news this way to his son presented a modicum of risk, but this was a life-changing decision and Blackagar is his son. He would not let the Council lock him away without a final meeting where he could speak to him without any wall between the two of them.

Blackagar stilled his trembling shoulders with a few deep breaths and raised his head. He locked eyes with his mother for a few fleeting moments and was met with a resolute, almost indifferent gaze. His father exuded a similar steely resolve. There will be no changing of their minds.

"Blackagar, after today, the Council will be taking you under their care. You will undergo training to master absolute control over your powers. When you turn nineteen, and by which then, you _will_ have control over your abilities, you will rejoin us, your family, and be on your way to ruling Attilan."

His heart sank at those words. _Will I still get to see you and Mother?_ He thought.

His father seemed to read his mind. "Your mother and I will be allowed to see you, though the Council has advised minimal contact until they are certain that you can control your gift. It will only be a few years, son. It will be well worth it, we'll make sure of that."

 _And Maximus?_ He gestured worriedly towards the door that his brother had exited through just minutes ago. The waver in his mother's eyes did not go unnoticed by Blackagar.

"The Council has also arrived at a decision for your brother. He will be sent to the mines. We will break the news to him soon. We want to handle your situation first," Agon replied far too calmly to Blackagar's liking.

 _The mines? But he's part of the Royal Family! He is my brother, your son!_ Blackagar grabbed his paper and pen and struggled to write legibly.

"It wasn't easy for you mother and I to accept this either, but the edict - "

 _You are the King!_ Blackagar held the paper up before his father, hand trembling.

"Black Bolt…" his mother pleaded for him to stop. Blackagar could feel angry tears forming. On the flipside of the paper, he could see the words he had written earlier for his brother. _I would never let them take you to the mines._ He nearly found it funny then. What power did he have as a mere _prince_ , when his father, the _King_ , could not make such a statement?

"It might be temporary, if his gifts appear late, we will get him back…" Blackagar glared at his father as he said those words. This was a far cry from the confident man he knew. His father never trailed off from a sentence. " The Council has promised us that."

 _The Council… everything was about the Council. Why? What power did they have over the Royal Family? Why do the people have to undergo some stupid transformation to show what class they belonged to? How can his parents be okay with sending their children away? Why does his father, the King have no say, no power to overrule?_

"Why?"


End file.
